peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2)
Sequel to "Ness Pan (Version 2)." Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, Kirby, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the fairies’ Uni-Mind from Sideshow Bob, Cortex, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Bartholomew, are back. New cast New London friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Tikal, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Max Goof, PJ, Pistol (Goof Troop), Roxanne, Bobby Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie), Scrooge McDuck, and Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)) New Lost Child Recruits: Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Tinker Bell, Terrence, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, and Zarina (Tinker Bell franchise) New pirates who pretend to be Ness' new allies, but secretly work for Bob and Cortex by faking their sacrificial deaths: Onox, Veran, and Vile (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) The pirates who betray Bob and Cortex: Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario), Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) Neverland's inhabitants: Various fairies Neverland Goddess: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) Extra with Pauline: Blue Fairy (Pinocchio; She appears after the final battle and after Tippi's tears magically heal and revive Bleck in Chapter 13, restoring Bleck and Timpani to Blumiere and Timpani) Monster of Neverland: Tamatoa (Moana) Aunt Millicent: Miriam (Winx Club; She appears at the end) Extras with Miriam: Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (Talespin), Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales (1987)), Oritel, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; Same with Miriam) Deceased childhood friend: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Fairies Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Ness Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 3: Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, Dedede, Escargoon, Bleck, and Team Rocket's Looking Out for Themselves/Squall and Rinoa's Ness Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Tiny, Dingodile, Lea/Axel, Dedede, Escargoon, Bleck, and Team Rocket to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Version 2) Chapter 6: Rodney and Fender Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow and Lea/Axel (Version 2) Chapter 7: Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Rodney and Fender's Return with Character Flaws (Version 2) Chapter 9: Bob, Cortex, and their Pirates Threaten Tiny, Dingodile, Dedede, Escargoon, Bleck, and Team Rocket/The Team, Except Ness, Link, and Kirby, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Tiny, Dingodile, Bleck, Dedede, Escargoon, and Team Rocket Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Saving Ness, Link, Tiny, Dingodile, Bleck, Shadow, and Lea/Axel/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ness Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ness Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ness Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Ness Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) Gallery For original story: Ness Pan (Version 2) For the series: Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies